


53. Keeping A Secret

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader's first Asgardian trip leads to a romantic time with Thor.</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/private/126306999428/tumblr_nsuj5hHL9k1tsg975</p>
            </blockquote>





	53. Keeping A Secret

**53\. Keeping a Secret in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

(This is for [dansmithdoe](http://tmblr.co/mfVoJXI-gXIzBkt_LiLrr4g) who sent in the request a while ago :) Thanks so much to anyone who sends in requests and please send in more if you like!)

(Y/N) laughed as she raised a gold goblet up to her lips. “It’s absolutely beautiful!” She gushed, watching the dancing and the light show before her.

Thor watched her reactions and grinned to himself. Back on Earth, it was usually he who found such small things so interesting but now, it was (Y/N)’s turn to be amazed of a different world.

“I’m so glad you like it, dear. Thor had all of this ready for your visit.” Frigga smiled, touching the Midguardian’s hand gently. 

(Y/N)’s eyes brightened as she heard and turned to her other side where Thor was sitting. He had been looking down sheepishly at his dinner plate before he looked up and caught her eye, a smile beaming on his face.

“I wanted to make sure that your first Asgardian trip was a beautiful one.” He explained, reaching over and tucking hair behind her ear, his hand lingering as he ran a finger over her cheek gently. “Beautiful enough to please a goddess such as yourself.” He added in a soft whisper as he leaned in and kissed her gently.

Odin laughed a loud laugh, watching Thor and the human. He, at first, did not like the idea of a human being on Asgard and (Y/N) knew full well she didn’t belong there. But once Frigga and Thor both explained to Odin about the love between Thor and (Y/N)…well there really wasn’t any stopping Thor so he might as well go along with it.

“Your health, dear girl.” Odin raised his glass in a small toast. “So you may live to make Thor’s eyes glimmer like that forever.”

(Y/N) blushed hard but Thor just grinned wider, raising his glass as well. 

Later, after the party, (Y/N) and Thor excused themselves to walk around the gardens. It was getting late and (Y/N) was only growing fonder of the beauty of Asgard.

“It’s astonishing here, Thor…You must feel as if you are going to a graveyard when you come to Earth. We have nothing as beautiful as all this.” 

“The Earth is like Heaven to me. So many things to explore…and an angel named (Y/N) walking amongst the grounds.” Thor’s voice was deep and soft, pulling (Y/N)’s attention away from the flowers and trees.

She smiled up at him, her cheeks flushing as she reached up and kissed his cheek.

“Can you keep a secret, my lady?” Thor asked, a playful tone in his voice.

(Y/N) giggled, nodding and going along with his fun. “For you…I’d keep a thousand.”

Before she had even finished her sentence, Thor pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers. “Is the secret of my heart too big for you to keep?” He murmured softly.

(Y/N) smiled along his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. “If you gave me your heart, something so precious and sacred, I would never want to share it with anyone in the universe. Trust me.” She laughed softly, pecking his lips. “I would keep your heart as I hope you would keep mine.”

Thor grinned, kissing her forehead. “Your heart will be my secret then. I will treasure it always.”


End file.
